


Bond

by Arlzureinne_Karale



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Failed attempt of Sakuma siblings, Family, Friendship, Gen, Platonic Relationships
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-10
Updated: 2016-09-10
Packaged: 2018-08-14 05:37:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8000512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arlzureinne_Karale/pseuds/Arlzureinne_Karale
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Karena pada dasarnya, semua adalah salah kakaknya. Dan bahkan kebencian murni kurang untuk membalasnya.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bond

**Author's Note:**

> Ensemble Stars! adalah milik Happy Element, penulis tidak mengambil keuntungan finansial dari penulisan cerita ini.

Hari libur adalah sebuah berkah.

Tetapi tidak untuk dirinya.

Tidak seperti biasanya, hari ini, ia ingin— _harus_ keluar dari rumah.

Normalnya, ia akan meminta teman masa kecilnya yang notabene tinggal tepat di sebelah rumah untuk datang, dan menyeretnya pergi. Tetapi teman masa kecilnya itu anggota OSIS, dan ia harus datang ke sekolah di hari libur untuk persiapan beberapa acara yang akan datang.

Mendengarnya saja, pemuda berambut hitam itu sudah kelewat malas.

Sepasang iris sewarna senja terbuka satu, mengintip antara helai-helai gelap yang menyapu bantal. Sinar matahari menembus tirai tebal yang menutupi jendela kamarnya, menciptakan pencahayaan remang-remang yang membuat iris senja itu kembali menutup.

Normalnya, ia pasti akan tertidur lagi.

Sebuah ketukan di pintu, “Ritsu~!”

Yak, normalnya sih begitu.

 

* * *

 

Sakuma Ritsu membalik tubuhnya, berusaha tidak memikirkan fakta kakaknya pasti masih berdiri di depan pintu dengan senyum, yang kata orang, terlihat tampan—walaupun Ritsu lebih suka mendeskripsikannya sebagai senyum belagu menyebalkan, terima kasih banyak.

“Ritsu~! Sarapanmu sudah dingin,” Sakuma Rei mencoba lagi dari balik pintu.

Ritsu mendecak, kendati kedua matanya masih tertutup. Rei selalu melakukan ini setiap hari libur tiba; mengetuk pintu Ritsu dalam usaha membangunkannya, tidakkah ia tahu bahwa keberadaan Rei di depan pintu malah membuat Ritsu semakin malas bangun?

Dan lagipula, mengapa Rei sudah terbangun jam segini?

Ritsu tahu jam tidur Rei karena pada dasarnya, mereka sama; tidur ketika jarum jam menunjuk angka enam di kala sinar matahari menembus tirai transparan, dan bangun ketika jarum jam menunjuk angka tujuh di kala lampu-lampu jalanan sudah menyala terang.

Mungkin Rei kelebihan energi atau apa, mungkin Rei kebanyakan tidur, atau malah tertular energi Oogami Koga, Ritsu membuka satu matanya lagi. Ia dapat melihat bayangan di bawah daun pintunya, bergerak-gerak pelan selagi sang kakak dengan sabar menunggunya keluar.

Rei sangat persisten, dan Ritsu membencinya.

“... pergi sana,” suara Ritsu terendam bantal. Pemuda berambut hitam itu kembali membalik tubuhnya dan berusaha melupakan eksistensi Rei yang sangat menganggu di depan pintunya. Kegelapan menariknya untuk kembali tertidur, kesadarannya perlahan berubah samar-samar.

“Kau bisa tidur lagi setelah makan,” suara Rei terdengar lagi, hampir seketika. Seolah sang Sakuma yang lebih tua tahu adiknya akan berkata demikian. Suaranya yang membelah keheningan memaksa Ritsu kembali ke realita, membuat dahi Ritsu berkerut kesal.

“Tidak selera,” _karena ada kau_.

Jeda, dan Ritsu berharap Rei sudah melangkah pergi. Tetapi bayang-bayang di bawah daun pintunya belum juga beranjak, dan Ritsu masih dapat merasakan keberadaan sang abang di balik pintu yang jauh lebih kuat dari keberadaan orang lain pada umumnya—hampir mengalahkan hawa keberadaan Tenshouin Eichi yang notabene selalu menarik perhatian.

Suara Rei terdengar lagi, “Aku yang masak, loh.”

Justru karena itu Ritsu tidak mau makan, “Makin tidak selera,” tidak ada rasa bersalah ketika kalimat itu meluncur keluar dari bibirnya yang kering. Toh, Rei juga tahu jelas bahwa Ritsu sama sekali tidak mengakuinya sebagai seorang kakak, jadi apa bedanya?

Jeda lagi, dan samar-samar, Ritsu dapat mendengar Rei menghela napas, antara menyerah atau lelah—walaupun Ritsu pikir mungkin lebih ke arah menyerah; heh, _akhirnya_. Langkah kakinya lembut ketika sang kakak berbalik dan melangkah pergi. Ketika Ritsu menoleh, bayang-bayang di bawah pintunya sudah menghilang, tanda Rei sungguhan pergi.

Kepala Ritsu kembali jatuh ke atas bantalnya yang empuk, wajah terbenam di antara kumpulan kapuk yang terjahit rapat. Sebuah seringai kecil terbentuk di wajahnya, kedua matanya kembali tertutup, bersiap untuk satu ronde tenggelam di dalam mimpi lagi.

Bila saja ponselnya tidak bergetar heboh tepat di sisi bantalnya.

Tetapi tidak seperti seorang Sakuma Ritsu untuk mengangkat telepon pada dering pertama, bukan? Dan tampaknya sang penelepon juga tahu akan hal itu, karena segera setelah getaran ponselnya berhenti, benda itu bergetar lagi hampir seketika, mengeluarkan suara monoton yang memecah kegelapan kamar sang bungsu Sakuma.

Ketika Ritsu masih juga tidak beranjak, getaran ketiga dimulai.

Melengos, Ritsu berusaha meraih ponselnya dengan satu tangan tanpa mengubah posisinya. Dengan ingatan yang samar, ia berusaha menyentuh tombol untuk mengangkat teleponnya. Biasanya ia akan membiarkan ponselnya bergetar saja hingga sang penelepon menyerah, tetapi siapapun yang sangat rajin hingga menelepon Sakuma Ritsu di hari libur sepertinya tengah frustasi atau malah hilang akal atau apa.

“Ritsu- _chan_!”

Ritsu hampir menutup sambungan telepon mereka.

Narukami Arashi berseru dengan semangat yang menggebu-gebu dari seberang sambungan, “Dengar, dengar! Aku pikir kita bisa mengadakan _summer camp_ , memang mendadak sih, tetapi lebih baik terlambat daripada menyesal! _Ou-sama_ sudah setuju, dan Izumi- _chan_ bilang ia tahu tempat yang cocok berhubung kita akan datang sebagai pengunjung biasa dan bukan sebagai murid Yumenosaki, aku dan Tsukasa- _chan_ ada di depan rumahmu sekarang!”

Kentara sekali Narukami hanya ingin bersenang-senang, bukan latihan.

Tetapi Ritsu sudah terlalu tenggelam ke dalam alam mimpi untuk mendengarkan apa yang Narukami katakan. Ponselnya tergenggam lemah di telapak tangan, kedua matanya tertutup rapat selagi suara bersemangat Narukami masih meluncur dari sambungan telepon mereka.

“—menit jika naik kereta, sudah ya, aku dan Tsukasa- _chan_ akan masuk sekarang!”

Diikuti dengan suara denting bel.

“Permisi~!” suara Narukami menggema di dalam kediaman Sakuma yang didiami oleh sepasang saudara yang mengaku sebagai vampir berumur senja. Suara familiar itu membuat satu mata Ritsu terbuka kembali, dan pemuda berambut hitam itu mengerang malas.

Kenapa semua orang sangat ingin menganggu tidurnya hari ini, sih?

Terdengar suara pintu yang dibuka, diikuti dengan tawa Rei yang membuat telinga Ritsu berdenging menyebalkan—jenis denging yang membuatmu ingin melempar meja karena tak juga hilang, “Ah, bukankah ini anggota Knights, Arashi- _kun_ dan ... Tsukasa Suou- _kun_?”

Ritsu menarik bantalnya dengan setengah energi yang tersisa sebelum menekan kepalanya sendiri dengan benda itu, berusaha keras menahan suara-suara yang terdengar dari pintu depan yang notabene berada tepat di bawah kamarnya.

“Selamat siang, Sakuma- _san_ , kami ingin menjemput Ritsu- _chan_!” suara ceria Narukami terdengar lagi. Diikuti dengan suara seretan daun pintu tanda bahwa Rei membuka benda itu sedikit lebih lebar selagi bermanuver agar sinar matahari musim panas tidak mencapainya.

“Ritsu ada di kamarnya, naik saja,” diikuti dengan suara langkah kaki menaiki tangga.

Lalu pintu kamar Ritsu dibuka paksa.

“Ritsu- _chan_!”

Sang empu kamar dengan paksa ditarik kembali ke batas kesadarannya lagi, dengan satu erangan keras kepala, Ritsu meringkuk agar terlindung dari secercah cahaya yang masuk dari luar. Tampaknya Rei menutup semua tirai yang ada di rumah mereka, pantas Rei berkeliaran.

Ritsu dapat mendengar Narukami melangkah ke tempat tidurnya dengan langkah yang cepat dan lebar-lebar, selimutnya kemudian ditarik paksa, berikut dengan bantalnya.

Ini mengapa Ritsu tidak suka bila Narukami membangunkannya—terlalu penuh darah, keringat, dan air mata. Sungguh, satu-satunya metode membangunkan yang paling Ritsu toleransi hanyalah cara Isara Mao yang secara harfiah menyeret Ritsu jatuh dari tempat tidur, dan cara Anzu yang biasanya hanya menepuk pipi Ritsu atau mengguncangkan bahunya.

“Ritsu- _senpai_ , tolong bangun sekarang, kita masih harus mencari _Leader_ ,” Tsukasa menarik lengan Ritsu, berusaha membangunkan sang bungsu Sakuma dengan cara paling manusiawi.

“Ayo, Ritsu- _chan_ , apakah kau tidak bosan terjebak di dalam rumah seharian?” Narukami berkacak pinggang, selimut di tangan, gesturnya terlihat seperti seorang ibu rumah tangga yang mengomeli anaknya yang nakal luar biasa.

Ritsu mengerang lagi.

Lalu sebuah ide muncul di kepalanya yang masih melayang di antara batas realita.

Hei, bila Ritsu pergi dari rumah hari ini, ia bisa tidur di mana pun Narukami dan Tsukasa membawanya—tanpa terganggu keberadaan Rei yang berjalan di sekeliling rumah seperti parasit. Peduli amat Narukami akan menyeretnya kemana-mana, setidaknya ia bisa tidur, dan sekali lagi untuk penekanan ekstra lengkap dengan huruf tebal, **tanpa Sakuma Rei**.

“Apakah kalian ingin pergi ke suatu tempat?” suara Rei kembali terdengar ketika sang kakak mengintip dari balik pintu yang terbuka. Sepasang iris sewarna senja yang kelewat identik dengan milik adiknya tampak sayu, seolah ia memaksakan dirinya untuk membuka mata.

“Kami mengadakan ... menginap bersama, bisa dibilang,” karena bahkan Tsukasa tahu mereka tidak akan latihan, nama _summer camp_ itu hanya kedok supaya mereka terlihat sibuk.

Pada saat itu, Narukami berhasil membuat Ritsu duduk tegak, kendati matanya masih tertutup rapat.

“Oya, semacam _summer camp_?” Rei memiringkan kepalanya, helai-helai rambut hitam jatuh menutupi matanya.

Tsukasa mengangguk, sepasang iris sewarna lembayung berbinar, “Benar, tetapi mengingat kami sudah banyak _practice_ di sekolah, mungkin Narukami- _senpai_ hanya ingin bersenang-senang,” terkadang kejujuran Tsukasa itu memang harus direm oleh seseorang yang waras.

“Ah, apakah kalian akan naik kereta?”

Tsukasa menatap Narukami seolah meminta petunjuk, tetapi sang senior sibuk merapikan penampilan Ritsu dengan gestur yang sangat ibu rumah tangga sekali, sehingga Tsukasa kembali menoleh ke arah Rei dan mengangguk perlahan, sedikit ragu, “Sepertinya begitu.”

Toh, jika benar mereka naik kereta, ini akan jadi pengalaman pertama bagi Tsukasa untuk pergi dengan kereta, jadi yang mana pun, sang junior berambut merah tidak keberatan.

Rei mengerjap, “Tetapi bukankah siang ini semua kereta dihentikan karena servis berkala?”

Dan hancur sudah pengalaman pertama Tsukasa naik kereta.

Narukami berhenti, pemuda berambut pirang itu perlahan menoleh dengan ekspresi berpikir, “Aku lupa sama sekali,” ia mengeluarkan suara mendengkur pelan dari balik tenggorokannya, sepasang iris sewarna iolite menutup dalam usaha untuk berpikir lebih keras. Pemuda berambut pirang itu kemudian membuka matanya lagi hampir seketika, wajahnya berbinar.

“ _Ou-sama_ bisa menyetir!” Narukami berkata seolah ia baru saja menemukan harta karun.

Mendengar nama Tsukinaga Leo disebutkan, dahi Rei berkerut, “Kalian yakin? Tsukinaga- _kun_ tidak pernah turun dari kecepatan 180 kilometer per jam ketika berkendara loh,” Rei berkata seolah ia sudah pernah mengalami hal itu lebih dari sekali sebelum ini.

Wajah Tsukasa memucat, “Ia tidak ditilang?” suaranya tercekat.

Ekspresi Rei sama seriusnya, dan sekilas, keduanya hampir terlihat seperti tengah bertukar cerita hantu yang terbukti kenyataannya, “Tsukinaga- _kun_ adalah seorang profesional dalam mencari jalan kecil yang tidak terlihat oleh polisi lalu lintas.”

Ritsu membuka matanya, sudah cukup mendengarkan pembicaraan antara Tsukasa dan Rei. Cemberut menghiasi wajahnya yang mengantuk, ia benci ketika Rei tahu urusannya—ia benci segala sesuatu tentang kakaknya. “Jangan dengarkan dia, Suu- _chan_.”

Narukami melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada, kepalanya miring ke satu sisi, “Aku dengar metode menyetir _Ou-sama_ memang agak berbahaya, tetapi separah itukah?” tanyanya.

“Itu bahkan sudah bukan kategori agak _dangerous_ lagi!” Tsukasa berseru.

Narukami tertawa, “Tetapi Sakuma- _san_ benar juga, aku masih menyayangi wajahku yang indah tanpa cela ini, jadi mungkin kita undur saja,” Narukami merogoh saku untuk mengeluarkan ponselnya. Jemarinya yang lentik dengan cepat mengetikkan sebuah pesan.

“Ah, berarti sia-sia Ritsu- _senpai_ bangun,” Tsukasa bergumam pelan.

Setelah selesai, Narukami berbalik dan berkacak pinggang, senyumnya lebar dan cemerlang, “Baiklah, Ritsu- _chan_! Berhubung kau sudah berganti pakaian, jangan tidur lagi, oke?” pemuda berambut pirang itu menarik lengan Ritsu dan menyeretnya keluar dari kamarnya.

Seperti namanya, Narukami Arashi benar-benar datang dan pergi seperti sebuah badai.

Rei terkekeh, Ritsu mendelik kesal.

Setelah menuruni tangga terakhir, Narukami melepaskan lengannya. Ritsu berdiri di ambang pintu sementara Tsukasa dan Rei melewatinya menuju pintu depan, “Terima kasih sudah menerima kami, Sakuma- _san_ , dan memperingatkan bahwa kereta sedang tutup serta _Leader_.”

Suara pintu yang dibuka, “Tidak masalah, Suou- _kun_ , saranku, sebaiknya kalian adakan _summer camp_ minggu depan. Toh, liburan juga masih sedikit lama,” kata Rei.

Terdengar beberapa pembicaraan lagi, tetapi terlalu samar.

Ritsu dapat merasakan amarahnya perlahan naik. Kekesalannya hampir tidak terbendung lagi. Kebenciannya sudah naik ke ubun-ubun. Hari masih siang, namun ia dapat merasakan keinginan untuk bangun dan melempar meja ke arah Rei semakin menjadi-jadi.

Pemuda berambut hitam itu menarik kursi meja makan dengan paksa dan duduk di atasnya dengan kekuatan yang sama sekali tidak diperlukan. Ritsu melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada dan menatap sarapan di hadapannya dengan intensitas yang luar biasa hingga jika sihir itu mungkin, makanan di hadapan Ritsu pasti sudah terbakar habis.

Terdengar suara pintu ditutup dan Rei muncul tak lama kemudian.

Reflek, Ritsu menggembungkan satu pipinya, menunjukkan kekesalannya.

Salah sang abang yang membuat Narukami membatalkan acara mereka—biarpun pemberhentian kereta memang bukan salah Rei, tetapi bila saja Rei tidak membahas talenta Leo dalam tidak pernah ditilang dan 180 kilometer per jam, mereka pasti tetap pergi.

Salah sang sulung juga Ritsu tidak lagi memiliki alasan untuk pergi dari rumah karena sudah muak dengan keberadaan sang kakak. Salah sang pemimpin UNDEAD juga yang membuat Ritsu menjadi semakin malas bangun atau berdiam diri di rumah.

Salah Rei juga mengabaikan Ritsu dan memilih untuk fokus kepada kesibukannya sebagai seorang ketua OSIS sebelum pergi tanpa mengucapkan selamat tinggal ke luar negeri—meninggalkan Ritsu sendirian.

Semuanya salah Rei.

Dan Ritsu rasa membencinya saja tidak cukup.

“Ah, Ritsu~ Kau memutuskan untuk bangun? Cobalah makanan buatanku,” Rei tersenyum lebar ketika melihat adiknya duduk di meja makan, ekspresi gembiranya tulus. Mereka memang tinggal di satu rumah, tetapi Rei hampir tidak pernah melihat Ritsu, dan apabila Rei dengan sengaja masuk ke kamar Ritsu, bisa habis dilempar lewat atap dirinya nanti.

Ritsu menatap makanan di mejanya sejenak. Matanya hampir berkilat.

Sang bungsu lalu dengan senjata menjatuhkan piringnya ke lantai.

Benda itu membuat suara pecah yang keras, makanannya terlempar berantakan di lantai keramik. Ritsu melirik kakaknya, menatap sepasang iris merah identik yang melebar karena terkejut, memperhatikan reaksi kakaknya yang membeku. Sakuma yang lebih muda itu kemudian berdiri dari kursinya dan melangkah pergi.

Toh, semuanya salah Rei.

Namun ketika baru satu kakinya yang menapak tangga, Ritsu berhenti.

“Ritsu,” suara Rei terdengar sangat ditekan, seolah ia melempar semua emosinya untuk dapat bersikap rasional. Ritsu menoleh hampir karena terpaksa, tatapannya datar. Dipisahkan dengan serpihan kaca, kedua saudara itu saling menatap sejenak sebelum sebuah senyum patah tersulam di bibir Rei yang agak memucat.

“Minta maaf ...?” memang sebuah perintah, tetapi cara Rei mengatakannya hampir terdengar seperti pertanyaan—hampir seperti sebuah permohonan agar mereka impas dan habis perkara.

Karena pada dasarnya Rei menyayangi adiknya, dan ia tahu semuanya adalah salahnya.

Ekspresi Ritsu tidak berubah, dan sang bungsu berbalik untuk melanjutkan langkahnya menaiki tangga. Kepalanya masih panas dan dipenuhi dengan berbagai macam umpatan yang normalnya tidak pernah meluncur keluar dari bibirnya. Ritsu terlalu kesal untuk semua ini.

“Ritsu!”

Rei tidak pernah menaikkan suaranya.

Bahkan ketika Oogami Koga menyemprotnya habis-habisan, ketika Hakaze Kaoru tidak pernah datang latihan, ketika Ootogari Adonis membuat orang frustasi, ketika Tenshouin Eichi membunuhnya di tengah perang, ketika Sakuma Ritsu membencinya setengah mati.

Ritsu merasakan rasa merinding menuruni punggungnya, menusuk kulitnya, teror menyergapnya ketika melihat amarah yang terlalu nyata hingga bila Ritsu mengulurkan tangannya, ia bisa menyentuhnya—karena sesolid itu emosi yang tampak di wajah kakaknya.

Salah satu dari anggota Knights tersebut merasa seolah ia baru saja dilempar ke masa lalu—sepasang iris merah milik Rei menggelap, hampir cokelat tua, dipenuhi dengan emosi dan rasa yang meledak-ledak karena terlalu membara, dan Ritsu dapat dengan mudah membayangkan dasi biru, gaya rambut Rei yang dulu, serta lambang ketua OSIS di dada kiri.

Ritsu dapat dengan mudah membayangkan punggung Sakuma Rei yang tidak berbalik lagi.

Sang bungsu Sakuma tidak pernah menyaksikan amarah Rei lagi setelah mereka masuk Yumenosaki, rasa ngeri yang familiar meninjunya tepat di ulu hati. Ritsu mundur selangkah secara reflek, jatuh punggung terlebih dahulu ketika lupa ia berada di atas tangga. Keringat dingin mengalir dari pelipisnya ketika kakaknya tidak juga berkata, menatapnya dengan sepasang mata cokelat tua yang membuat ujung jemari Ritsu mendingin luar biasa.

Rei menaikkan suaranya, dan Ritsu sadar ia baru saja memecahkan apa yang tersisa dari kakaknya.

Bibir Ritsu bergetar ketika kata itu dengan susah payah ia keluarkan, terlalu dibanjiri dengan rasa terkejut untuk bereaksi dengan cepat, “M— ... ma—” tetapi dua huruf terakhir kalimatnya tidak pernah keluar dari tenggorokannya.

Air mata meluncur menuruni pipinya, jatuh tanpa suara lewat ujung dagunya. Sudut pandang Ritsu berubah menjadi warna samar yang membuatnya sulit melihat. Isakan terancam keluar. Keterkejutan dan rasa takut yang amat sangat membuat air mata reflek keluar.

Dan melihat itu, Rei mendekat, suaranya berubah normal—seperti yang biasanya, “Ritsu!?”

Ritsu berbalik, menabrak dinding pada prosesnya, sebelum berlari menuju kamarnya. Ia membanting pintu dan meraih ponselnya dengan tangan yang gemetar. Ditekannya nomor yang sudah ia hapal di luar kepala, pemuda berambut hitam itu dengan kasar mengusap matanya, tetapi air matanya terus-menerus jatuh tanpa suara.

“Halo?” suara dari seberang sana berkata.

Ritsu malah menangis lebih keras.

 

* * *

 

“—jadi apa yang kau lakukan, Sakuma- _senpai_?” Isara Mao berdiri sembari berkacak pinggang di ruang tengah rumah keluarga Sakuma. Seragam sekolahnya berantakan, hasil dari berlari sekuat tenaga sembari menyeret gadis yang seharusnya ia antar pulang.

Di sisi Mao, Anzu duduk manis di sofa, Ritsu meletakkan kepalanya di pangkuannya sembari mencengkram ujung rompi merah mudanya, wajah menghadap ke arah Anzu. Pemuda berambut hitam itu jelas menolak untuk menatap Rei yang berlutut.

“Ritsuuu, maafkan akuuu,” cara Rei menangis sangatlah komikal, dengan suara ‘oi’ alih-alih isakan. Dan Mao jelas mengalami waktu yang buruk untuk bersimpati kepada seniornya itu.

Mao menggelengkan kepala, “Serius, kalian membuatku cemas, Ritsu menangis ketika meneleponku, kalian adalah saudara, kalian seharusnya saling mengerti!” sepertinya Mao sudah terlalu lama menjadi anggota OSIS, cara ia berbicara hampir seperti seorang Hasumi Keito.

“Dan kau juga, Ritsu! Jika ada orang yang sedang meminta maaf kepadamu, menghadaplah ke arah mereka,” Mao menghela napas berat, lelah dengan tingkah baik teman masa kecilnya, maupun abangnya teman masa kecilnya.

Perlahan, Ritsu berbalik, menuruti perintah Mao.

Dua pasang iris sewarna senja yang identik saling menatap, dan senyum tersulam di wajah Rei. Sang sulung membuka tangannya lebar-lebar dan beringsut mendekat, “Ritsuu~!”

Untuk ditendang dengan telak tepat di wajahnya.

Anzu berjengit, jelas tidak mengira reaksi Ritsu begitu ekstrim. Mao menghela napas berat sembari mengurut pelipisnya, merasakan rasa pening mulai menyerang kepalanya yang mulai terasa berat.

Dinamis hubungan Rei dan Ritsu memang absurd, tetapi toh, pada dasarnya, mereka tetaplah saudara—sama-sama menyandang nama Sakuma. Mao hanya berharap mereka tidak menyeret ia dan Anzu lagi ke dalam pertengkaran yang belum Mao ketahui masalahnya ini.

Tetapi sepertinya itu adalah keinginan yang mustahil dan terlalu tinggi.

**.**

**Author's Note:**

> Halo semuanyaaaa~! Rindu Azu?
> 
> Ini adalah sebuah oneshot kilat di tengah jam bersih-bersih hari Jum'at yang terinspirasi dari pembicaraan antara Azu dan teman Azu terkait dengan Rei yang dulu dan Rei yang sekarang yaitu, seperti Azu quote mentah-mentah, "Rei kayak jenis abang yang baik hati, tidak sombong, rajin menabung, tapi sekalinya marah, banting piano sama pianisnya."
> 
> Lalu entah mengapa pembicaraan itu jadi berlanjut gimana reaksi Ritsu kalau Rei marah, mengingat Rei terlihat seperti kakak yang gentle, mungkin Ritsu bakal takut setengah mati? Mengingat fakta rasanya ada yang narik ulu hati kalo mendadak diomelin sama orang terdekat?
> 
> Terus terang, Azu gak tau saudara sedarah kalo berantem itu gimana. Azu dan Aru hampir gak pernah berantem, jadi Azu mengikuti insting. Oh iya, terus terang Azu juga gak tau apakah ada servis berkala di stasiun kereta sana, tapi karena itu musim panas, dan Azu pikir masa iya relnya gak kepanasan, jadi Azu sedikit maksa. Maaf atas kesesatan Azu.
> 
> INI RITSUNYA SANGAT OOC HAHAHAHAHAHA maafkan Azu, silahkan lempar Azu dengan kartu *5-nya Rei dan Ritsu.
> 
> Sangat unrelated, tapi Azu selalu kebayang Ritsu manggil Rei sebagai "Abang," entah kenapa lucu.
> 
> Akhir kata, Azu akan sangat senang bila kalian sudi memberikan kudos atau komentar. Sekali lagi, terima kasih banyak!  
> -Azureinne K.


End file.
